The Millenia's Guardian
by Ecrilthir
Summary: When A Dark Power corrupts the Millennium Rod, an Ancient guardian is unleashed to take back the power, but When he hears his Ancient Pharoh is alive still, he will do anything to protect him, even face the gods themselves. (follows the main Yu-Gi-oh! Plot line from Battle city) OP OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Millienium Guardian

**Well I'm back, this time I have a new story for you….. its basically Yu-Gi-Oh! (Battle City Onwards) With my own OC added in (Kind of a OP OC), He duels using a Magic deck (Spells and Spellcasters), it may (At some point lead into GX and possibly 5D's and ZeXal.) **

**Needless to say this is AU.**

**Anyway… I have blabbed on for too long, so here we go!  
I'll only do this once:**

**I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, GX, 5Ds OR ZEXAL!**

**Chapter One: The Millennium Guardian. **

* * *

The world was Dark within the ancient tomb containing the Millennium Sarcophagus, currently empty. There was already a figure inside the room when the lone figure entered, he wore a Golden cloak with the hood pulled up, an eye of Anubis on the chest while a new duel disk sat on his arm.

"You have summoned me?" He asked, his voice echoing around the room,

"I Did, as you have already guessed, the Millennium Rod has become corrupt" Shadi replied,

"I have sensed it, the corrupt power runs deep." He replied, pulling down his hood to reveal his piercing Green eyes.

"I Think it is time for you to intervene, the sake of the God Cards may be at stake here" Shadi added,

"That fool Pegasus made the Gods into cards?" He hissed, "I shall rescue them and then defeat whoever has corrupt the position they were entrusted with"

"You must prove yourself first, one of Marik's henchmen will be in an Alleyway in an hour, you are to duel and defeat him, if you do…. Then you may go after Marik" Shadi replied,

"He shall fall before me" The Figure replied,

"Before you go….. you need to pick a mortal Name for yourself, I'm sure you can't go by Amadalus any longer than you need to" Shadi told him,

"When I last left the tomb….. I went by Jacob Yuki" Jacob Replied,

"Very well, Jaccob it is….. how is your wife and child?" Shadi asked,

"Jayden grow's by the day and is already a potent duellist, my wife still enjoys your gifts" Jacob replied,

"Good to hear, I should recommend you move them to Domino to keep them close" Shadi told him,

"I'll let you sort that out, you have connections there" Jacob replied, vanishing in a burst of golden light.

* * *

**(Domino City) **

It was late at night that Joseph Wheeler found himself walking down a shadowy alleyway alone, in his arms was his new duel disk in its box,

"I'll beat anyone to help you Serenity" Joey smiled to himself, his blonde hair falling over half of his face,

"Joseph Wheeler, I'll be taking that Red Eyes Black Dragon of yours" A Shadowy figure called as he and two other figures appeared from the alley,

"No chance!" Joey called,

"Then Duel for it!" Seeker replied,

"How about this?" A New voice called as Jacob walked into the alleyway, "Defeat me and you take my whole deck and this boys Red-Eyes"

"What?" Joey asked, "This guys nuts!"

"Do we have an agreement?" Jacob asked,

"Fine by Me!" Seeker replied,

"DUEL!" Both Jacob and Seeker called.

Seeker: 4000

Jacob: 4000

"I'll take the first move, I draw" Seeker smiled, "And set this. Your turn kid"

"I'll go then, First I activate my Magical Citadel of Endymion!" Jacob called, a massive tower appeared behind him,

"Next I'll normal summon Apprentice Magician in Attack mode!" Jacob smiled,

Attack: 400

"What…. Only 400 point?" Joey cried.

"Now I activate his effect, I give one spell token to…. The Citadel!" Jaccob called,

Citadel: 1

"Now I play Pot of Greed!" Jaccob told him drawing two cards.

Citadel: 2

"And activate a rather powerful spell card, Ancient Rules!" Jaccob called,

Citadel: 3

"Now I Can special summon, Dark Magician!" Jacob called,

Attack: 2500

"Now that he's on the field I can play my Bond Between Teacher and Student, and since Dark Magician is on the field, I can summon his student, the Dark Magician Girl!"

Defence: 1700

Citadel: 4

"Now I play my Double summon!" Jacob called,

Citadel: 5

"I Can now summon my Skilled Dark Magician!" Jacob told him,

Attack: 1900

"I Attack with Skilled Dark Magician!" Jacob called,

Seeker's face down Hannibal Necromancer was destroyed,

"Now Dark Magician, Apprentice Magician Attack him directly!" Jacob ordered.

Seeker: 1100

"As I'm nice I'll end with a face down" Jacob replied,

"You got skills kid" Joey told him,

"I'm older than you and your calling me kid?" Jacob asked,

"My Turn!" Seeker called, '_I haven't Drawn it yet… how can I win without it?'_

"I'll Activate Graceful Charity!" Seeker called,

Citadel: 6

"So I draw 3 And toss 2" Seeker told him, drawing three cards before discarding two.

"I think I'll play a card face down and I'll have to end there" Seeker scowled,

"My turn then, I was really hoping a Rare Hunter would prove more of a challenge" Jacob replied, "Oh well"

"I'll activate my Card of Sanctity that I just drew" Jacob smiled, "So now I draw 6 cards!"

Citadel: 7

"Now I activate the special effect of my Citadel! I special summon Endymion the Master Magician!" Jacob called,

Citadel: 1

Endymion: 2700

"I now activate his special effect, I get one spell card back from the grave!" Jacob smiled, "So I'll have my Pot of Greed back, But I won't need it"

"Are you sure?" Seeker asked,

"Don't try your mind games with me Seeker…" Jacob replied, "I Know every trick in the book and everyone of your secrets, your trying to hold me off until you Draw Exodia!"

"How did you?" Seeker asked,

"You are messing with the Guardian of the Millenia Power, someone in whom the powers flow freely." Jacob replied, "And using the power of the Eye I have seen your plan! And with the Scales I have judged your soul! "

"Y-you can't!" Seeker cried,

"Yes, Now Dark Magician Girl, Switch to attack!" Jacob called,

Attack: 2000

"And now she'll attack your face down!" Jacob called,

The Three-heeded Geeko was revealed before being blasted into pieces.

"Now I'll end this, Endymion Attack him directly!" Jacob called,

Seeker: 0

Jacob: 4000

With that Seeker collapsed backwards,

"You have lost Seeker, now tell me…. Where can I find The god's?" Jacob asked,

"I…. i'll never tell!" Seeker smiled but suddenly he stood up, the Eye of Anubis burning on his forehead,

"So they've finally let you off the leash?" Marik asked,

"Hmm, Marik Ishtar….." Jacob smiled, "why don't you face me like a real man?"

"I don't think so…. You'll have to defeat all of my henchmen before I let you face me!" Marik replied,

"Oh?" Jacob asked, "And prey tell…. Why do you think you. Can order me around?"

"Because I am the holder of the Rod" Marik smiled,

"And if I wanted to, and had enough time, I could cancel its power completely!" Jacob replied,

"Hmm, very well…. We shall meet soon, Keeper" Marik scowled before sending Seeker to the Shadow Realm. Jacob then turned his attention to Joey, the Eye of Anubis appearing on his head now,

"The only thing you'll remember of this Night Joseph….is that you fainted on the beech, exhaustion from running from a Rare Hunter, and I stepped in the way and saved you" Jacob smiled, his eyes flashing gold as the new memory took hold.

* * *

With that he dropped Joey on the beach he disappeared, standing atop a building looking down at Domino,

"Watch out Rare Hunters, I'm coming for you!" Jacob smiled. As the sky seemed to be covered in the glow of the Milena powers

* * *

**And Scene!**

**Well that was Chapter one…. With my most pessimistic views (If I manage to survive to complete it), this story will have around 600…. Chapters… Ouchy…. Anyway see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Psychic Duellist

**Back!  
Time to check it in on my favorite OC, Jacob Yuki/ Amadalus Azuric (His Ancient Name).**

**Most of these chapters will be episodes (inc all speech from Cannon chars), this one is episode 58.**

**Anyway on with the Chapter!**

**Chapter Two: The Psychic Duelist: Fact of Faked?**

* * *

The day later Jacob walked in the crowd's, he had spotted the teen he had defended earlier in the week and decided to follow him, as he sensed that the teen would soon come into contact with all three God's.

He walked towards where a duel, one figure wore a green jacket, red beanie cap and tan trousers, his brown hair with its purple sections seemed to stand out, add in his Purply-blue hair he looked quite odd. On his duel disk was the lone Monster, Serpent Night Dragon.

His Opponent wore a Pink top with several Zigzagged Black lines on the top, he also wore tan shorts. He had green hair and black eyes. On his Duel disk was a new monster to Jacob, Jinzo.

"Rex Raptor, you never had a chance!" The Jinzo duellist called, "I knew you were going to summon your Serpent Night Dragon, That's why I had my mesmerizing control card, ready to send to send your Dragon to dream land!"

"Ngh!" Rex called, "That's not possible! How did you know what card I was going to play?"

"Why that's simple, I'm Psychic" The Jinzo Duelist replied, Jacob scowled, pushing forward with his powers he scanned The Duelist, yet found no traces of Psychic energy.

"Now Finish him off Jinzo, Attack with your Psychic wave!" The Duelist called, The Jinzo attacked and destroyed Serpent Night Dragon.

"No, My dragon's demolished!" Rex complained,

Rex: 0

"Your Life points too" The other duelist called,

"You see that, Rex Raptor got Creamed big time" A Random spectator called, as The other duelist walked forward,

"It's cos his opponent has ESP" Another replied,

"Wow, I didn't believe the Rumors, Then he predicted all of my moves, Now I'm done" Rex complained,

"I've got another prediction, you'll hand me your locator card, and your rarest card" The 'ESP' Duelist smiled,

"Aww" Rex complained, "Promise you'll take good care of it" Rex handed the other duelist his Serpent Night Dragon and a strange Card Jacob has never seen before.

"Your Serpent Night Dragon doesn't deserve a spot in my deck, but I supposes it will make a decent coaster for my drink" The 'ESP' Duelist sneered,

"Which of you commoners can I embarrass next?" The 'ESP' Duelist called,

"Err, I left my deck at home" A random duelist called,

"And… and I can't duel…because…. because… my duel disk is on the fritz" Another replied,

The 'ESP' Duelist looked around and spotted the teen before seeing Jacob, "You wanna duel?"

Rex looked over, "Take my advise and stay away from this freak! He's Espa Roba, he duels using ESP"

"You mean he's Psycho?" Joey asked,

"No Psychic" Rex frowned, "He'll mind read all of your cards in your hand and know the move you'll make before you do!"

"You gotta be kidding me" Joey replied,

"Trust me Wheeler, I know what I'm taking about" Rex frowned,

"He beat you using Mind control, are you sure about that?" Joey asked,

"He destroyed me" Rex frowned,

"Hnn, then let's get started" Joey smiled,

Rex gwarped, "Weren't you listening?"

"Sure, but I smoked you in Duelist Kingdom and I dueled by my own rules" Joey replied, "Rule Number one in the Joey Wheeler rulebook is, never back down from any challenge. Rule two, Always seek out opponents with crazy dueling technic's. So I'll take on this cosmic clown, even though he's Psycho"

"PSYCHIC!" Rex complained, "And he'll eat you alive!"

"Joey Wheeler" Espa Roba contemplated, "Wait it's you, The Runner up in Duelist Kingdom Tournament! Hmm, I'd be honored to try out my dueling skills against you!"

Joey grinned like an idiot, "Well I guess my reputation precedes me"

"Yeah, your reputation as a fool. I tried to warn you pee brain" Rex told him, Jacob frowned looking around, he could've swarn he sensed the Ancient Pharaoh nearby, however he could not see him.

"Let's get the stakes straight, I'm putting up my rare and powerful Jinzo card, but as I've already foreseen your defeat I'll be taking your rarest card, Time Wizard!" Espa Roba called,

"We'll see" Joey called, activating his duel disk, "Let's duel!"

Joey: 4000

Espa: 4000

"Ready Roba?" Joey called, drawing his card, he looked down at his hand, "For my first move I'll….."

He stopped when he saw Espa using his 'ESP'

"Celestial Force's I call upon you" Espa Roba called, "Make me one with the Psychic universe. Show Joey's thought's to me! And every card in his pathetic hand! Ahahaha. The extrasensory forces of the universe flow through me, your strategies are helpless against my all-knowing power!"

Joey leaned over to Rex, "What this guy blabbing about Rex?"

"Mene-mene-mene, You are toast" Espa Roba called,

"Well here's another prediction Espa, I'm gunna mop the floor with ya!" Joey called, "Go Giltia the Dark Knight!"

"Uhnuh" Espa called, "You'll have to think of a different move"

The Crowd started talking and Jacob frowned, reading their mind he learnt that Joey had just made an Illegal Move.

"Wait, what'da ya mean?" Joey asked, looking around, "Why can't I summon that monster? How'd you know, did you see it in the stars"

"No Dork, in the rule book" Espa replied,

Rex burst out laughing, "You've dueled before right?"

Joey turned around, "He's psychic"

"It wasn't ESP Bonehead, you played an Illegal card" Rex told Joey,

"I did?" Joey asked,

"Yes, Battle cities new rules say that you can't summon a monster that powerful unless you scarifies a lower level monster first" Rex sneered, "Get with the program Wheeler! And you were the runner up in Duelist Kingdom? Hah, What a joke"

"Alright, that's enough out of the peanut gallery for now huh?" Joey replied to Rex.

"I Predicted that you were dumb, but who knew you were that much of a fool?" Espa asked,

"Watch yourself you mind reading freak show, I was just giving you a headstart so I don't beat you too bad" Joey lied,

"Hmmmmmmmm, cosmic energy's come to me, ah" Epsa smiled, "The celestial forces in the universal vibe of psychic truth tell me that the top card in your hand is the Swordsman of Landstar!"

"What?" Joey asked, looking down at his hand he gasped, "This is a scam!"

"Your just jealous of my telepathic powers, my ability to tap into the cosmic universe is too complicated for your peanut size brain to comprehend, Joey Wheeler" Espa told him,

"Now your ticking me off!" Joey called

"Too bad!" Espa replied, "Ngh! Now I'll summon Cyber Raider!"

Attack: 1400

"And as you have no monsters on the field, I can directly attack your lifepoints!" Espa called, the Cyber raider attacked Joey.

"This isn't my day so far, I can't lose to this misfit!" Joey called as his life points lowered

Joey: 2600

"What's the matter Wheeler? Cyber Raider got you down?" Espa asked, "Or are you ready for more?"

"I predict your finished!" Espa called,

"You wish Roba!" Joey called, while something in a nearby skyscraper caught his eye, he looked over and smiled, Joey was right, Roba was a scam artist, so when Joey lost, he would beat him and prove it, as he was a true mind reader. He also sensed the Pharaoh once more, looking around he sensed the Puzzle, but could hardly believed after 5000 years of guarding it, the Puzzle had finally been solved.

"I predict your ready to quit!" Espa called, dragging Jacob's attention back to the duel.

"Yeah? Well guess again Roba!" Joey called drawing a card, "This duel's not over yet and I know your up to something!"

"Tapping in" Espa told them,

"Oh, Not this stuff again!" Joey called,

"You just drew yet another Graceful dice Card" Espa told Joey, "Am I right Wheeler?"

"Huh?" Joey gasped,

"Don't feel bad no-one expects you to keep up with my unique telepathic dueling powers" Espa boasted, "I Foresee that your Battle City days are over and that your rarest card will be sitting in my deck soon, Its all in the stars Wheeler!"

Joey started examining his cards and smiled, "It's My turn, I summon Swordsman of Landstar!"

Attack: 500

"And now I'll play two cards faced down!" Joey called, "And end my turn!"

"Let me guess, your planning to activate both your graceful dice cards as soon as my Cyber Raider attacks! And Multiply your Swordsman of Landstars attack points! Am I warm?" Espa asked,

"Your Burning up" Joey smiled, Jacob frowned, something was off with this 'prediction', otherwise Joey wouldn't be so confident,

"It's a great plan except for the fact that it won't work!" Espa smiled, "The New rules state that you can only play one graceful dice at a time. That's right Wheeler look like my powers psyched you out again, it's my move!"

Espa looked down at his hand, "I'll scarifies my Cyber Raider to summon the Fiend Megacyber!"

The Cyber Raider vanished and the Fiend Megacyber appeared,

Attack: 2200

"I'm ready for it, Reveal Graceful Dice!" Joey called, "C'mon five or six!" as the dice rolled and hit a 3.

"Aww, only a 3? That makes your monsters attack points a messily 1500 attack points! Which means that my monster won't even break a sweat!" Espa smiled,

Swordsman: 500 - 1500.

"Fiend Megacyber, bring him down!" Espa called,

The much larger monster charged and prepared to attack Swordsman of Landstar,

"Hey, Slow down there Roba, did you forget my other face-down card?" Joey asked,

"What did I just get through telling you Wheeler? You can only use one Graceful Dice card per turn!" Espa called,

"Who said it was a Graceful dice card?" Joey asked,

"huh?" Espa asked, as the card started to reveal itself, and when it was shown to be Skull Dice card, "A Skull dice Trap card? Is this some kind of trick? Don't cheat me!"

"Skull dices cards reduce your monsters attack points depending on the roll of the dye!" Joey called, As the dice rolled, "The higher the number, the more your monster's points are reduced!"

The Dice landed on a five.

"Nooo!" Espa howled,

"And now that your monster's basically a wimp, Swordsman attack!" Joey called,

Fiend Megacyber: 440.

The Swordsman attacked and destroyed the Fiend Megacyber.

Espa: 2940

"Look's Like your psychic friends dropped the ball, I only had one Graceful Dice card" Joey smiled, "You've been getting some bum information and now I know why! Because of how I held my cards, you knew I had two dice cards, but you couldn't tell which ones! Which means that your ESP game is just a con! You couldn't see my cards at all, But I bet you got Friends in high places that can you snake in the Grass!"

"You cheat!" Rex called as the audiences started Booing Espa. Jacob smiled as he looked over where he had seen the children that had been cheating, a new figure had jumped them, he frowned when he sensed that the figure had come into direct contact with a God card, Obelisk the Tormentor.

"Ha, Are you accusing me of Faking all my Psychic abilities?" Espa asked, as he put his hand to his ear, whispering, "Next Time make sure that you get it right you fools" He then turned back to Joey, "too bad I'm getting a telepathic Vision right now and it's guaranteed to come true!"

"You know you're a fraud!" Joey replied,

"We'll see who is a fraud when I win!" Espa boasted, "And when you, you lose in disgrace!"

"Dream on Pal!" Joey called,

"I don't need to dream!" Espa smiled, "Even without my Psychic powers, I've never lost a duel! And I can tell that's not going to change anytime in the near future!"

"Espa, I don't have Psychic Powers, but I do have a belief in myself that a chump like you would never understand" Joey told Espa,

"Very Poetic, but you'll need more than belief to stop me blasting right out of the Tournament!" Espa smiled,

"I'm tired about yapping about the future, I'm ready to finish this duel here and now!" Joey called,

"I predict a nasty end for you Wheeler!" Espa smiled again, "Rumor has it that without Yugi to help you, you can't duel your way out of a paper Bag!"

"We'll see about that!" Joey called,

"Prepare to taste the Psychic power of My dueling deck you amateur!" Espa called,

"Bring it on, Psycho boy!" Joey called,

"Grrr, It's Physic!" Espa called, "I'll place one card face down on the field and end my turn!"

Joey smiled as he drew a card, "Now I'll summon my Alligator Sword!"

Attack: 1500

"Hey Espa, I got a Prediction for the future, and your not in it!" Joey called as his two monsters jumped forward, "Your doomed, once my Aligator Sword is done with your life points!"

Espa: 1440.

The Swordsman of Landstar then closed in on Espa, "Your Turn Swordsman of Landstar, finish off this fake!"

"If you think you can attack me twice, your crazy!" Espa called, "So now I'm going to activate the Trap card, Mind Control!"

"This can't be good!" Joey called,

"Ha, once a monster falls into my trap it instantly becomes my Brainwashed servant!" Espa smiled,

"I'll place one card faced down and end my turn!" Joey smiled,

"Its show time!" Espa called, "I'll scarifies your swordsman of Landstar to summon Jinzo! The End is near Wheeler!"

Swordsman Vanished and Jinzo appeared,

Attack: 2400

"You better hope your facedown card isn't a trap card, because if it is, my next move might disappoint you!" Espa called as Jinzo destroyed the face-down trap.

"Ah! My trap!" Joey called,

"With Jinzo on the field, All your Trap cards are useless!" Espa smiled, "I Foresee the finish, with no defenses, Jinzo will destroy you in no time flat and you'll be out of the tournament for Good Wheeler!"

"I Can't let him Win!" Joey frowned, as Jacob looked over at them, interested to see how Joey faired now Espa had finished cheating, though he knew, this duel was far from over!

* * *

**And Done!**

**Don't worry, Jacob will be duelling again NEXT Chapter, which will be entitled:**

**A Complex Web. **

**See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: A Complex Web

**Back! And here is the conclusion of Joey and Espa's duel…. Along with the Duel between Jacob and a Pro duellist! **

**Chapter 3: A Complex Web**

* * *

Jacob frowned as he looked at the field, one the Oneside, Espa Roba had Jinzo out on the field and 1440 Life Points while Joey had Alligator Sword but had 2600 Life Points.

"I Can read your mind, and I can see your losing Hope Wheeler!" Espa called as Joey scowled at him, "Its Time to end this duel! So I'll play this, the Magic card, Amplifier! And now I'll hardwire it to Jinzo which will immediately boost his attack power by 500 points!"

Jinzo: 2900

"Plus with every new turn, Amplifier will crank up Jinzo's attack power by another 300 points!" Espa boasted

"Oh No!" Joey called,

"And now my metal Monster send his Alligator Sword Back to the Swamp!" Espa told his monster, as Jinzo charged up an attack and launched it straight at Alligator Sword, Destroying it.

Joey: 1200

"I Foresee the End for you!" Espa told Joey

"If you think I'm given up just because a bold alien and his tin can hat, you defiantly got another thing coming you blue haired Freak!" Joey replied, "Right this duel isn't over yet!"

"Haha, but I predict it will be as soon as I make my next move!" Espa sneered, "Why not just give me your locator card now?"

"Fat chance Roba, you and your Psychic fraud network are about to go down, Check this out!" Joey said, drawing a card,

"Haha, Give it up Wheeler my Jinzo already has 2900 Attack points and my cosmic forces tell me he's already stronger than any card in your deck, Plus Jinzo's only going to get more powerful!" Espa boasted,

"I'll keep that in mind as I Summon Baby Dragon!" Joey called,

Attack: 1200.

Jacob sighed, this Dragon was slightly cute (Had it not tried to eat him a few thousand years before) but it still stood no chance against Jinzo, Unless Joey was fool enough to try the Time Wizard trick…. But that wouldn't work on Jinzo….. would it?

"I know what your up to !" Rex Raptor called from his position on the floor.

"hahahahaha! I don't know whether I should attack your monster or give it a baby bottle! But if that's the best you got to face Jinzo then your Finished!" Espa laughed,

"It may just be a baby now but it's possible that my dragon's about to grow up! Cos I summon Time Wizard!" Joey called,

"Time Wizard?" Espa asked panicking slightly, then he regained his composer, "I see, your going to try and age that baby dragon into an older dragon!"

"Maybe!" Joey taunted,

"Well my telepathic powers are telling me that still won't be enough!" Espa sneered.

"Okay, lets find out if Luck is on my side!" Joey called, as Time Wizard's hand on it's dial started to spin, "C'mon not a skull that'll destroy my life points!"

The hand started to slow and it landed on a safe space,

"Ah Right, it's Time Warp time!" Joey called, and Jacob tilted his head slightly, Time Wizard was good but yet something told him that the duel wasn't about to be over just yet.

"Baby Dragon ages a thousand years to remerge as Thousand Dragon!" Joey called,

Attack: 2400

"Now heres the part of the plan you missed, your metal monster rusting into a heap of Scrap!" Joey called before noticing Jinzo looked exactly the same, "What the heck!?"

"What?" Rex asked as Joey too looked confused,

"Hey, where's the rust?" Joey asked,

"Some plan Dork!" Rex hissed to Joey,

"Haha, what's the matter Joey? Has Jinzo's special armour taken you by surprise?" Espa asked, almost mockingly, "My monster is made of a special dia-titanium metal that's garenteed not to age, rust or corrode for 10,000 years!"

"Dia-Titanium who?" Joey asked,

"You should have done your homework!" Rex told Joey,

"Your Mine Wheeler!" Espa called, "Now Jinzo, attack his Thousand Dragon with Cyber Energy shock!"

The Attack from Jinzo completely vaporised Thousand Dragon

Joey: 700

"Now that my Dragon's gone, how long can I hold on?" Joey asked,

"Your Battle City Days Are over Wheeler!" Espa called to Joey, "Your Dragon is destroyed , and according to the celestial forces that tell me all, you have noting in your hand that can defeat Jinzo! Your Future look's dim!"

"As long as I have my deck I have hope, It didn't let me down at Duellist Kingdom and it won't let me down here, I activate the Magic card, Scapegoat!" Joey called,

With that four little multicoloured sheep appeared on joey's Field.

"Haha, that's your best move, those hairball's can't save your life points, Jinzo will take them out, One-By-One!" Espa smiled, "Then He'll destroy you, why don't you make it easier on yourself and just hand me your locator card…. Or you could just continue to embarrass yourself by playing Lame Cards! AHAHAHA!"

"The Little Creep's right Wheeler, this is as good as over, I mean c'mon even I couldn't defeat his Jinzo!" Rex told Joey,

"It's your Move Roba!" Joey cut over Rex

"I Warned ya!" Rex frowned,

"Alright tough Guy, let's see what ya got!" Joey called,

"Your Just prolonging your Defeat Wheeler! But if that's what you want, then who am I to stop you?" Espa asked, "It's my move! I summon Reflect Bounder to the field in attack mode!"

Attack: 1700

"My new monster is practically attack proof, it can relect any of your monsters attack right back at you so even if you did manage to summon a decent monster all of your attack's would be completely useless!" Espa told Joey,

"Bring it on!" Joey replied,

"Andddddd, don't forget that with this and every turn, Amplifier increases Jinzo's attack power by another 300 points!" Espa called,

Jinzo: 3200

"haha, now I've got two undefeatable monsters on the field, and you, you don't have a chance Wheeler!" Espa Boasted,

"Now Jinzo, Attack his Scapegoat!" Espa called, and Jinzo blasted the Pink sheep and turned it to dust,

"Reflect bounder it's your turn to attack!" Espa told his monster which destroyed the Blue sheep.

"Your Future's looking more and more pathetic by the second, Two scapegoats are down and if my extrasensory perception is right, the other two will meet the same fate, AHAHAHA! Sorry I don't mean to laugh at you Wheeler, losing like this must really be painful but it only going to get worse, by my next turn I'll have three monsters on the field and I predict your life points will be gone!"

"hehehe, what a pathetic way to end your battle city experience, Ha! You couldn't even make your way out of the first round!" Espa sneered, "Come on Wheeler! Face the facts with those cards your career as a duellist is…. Bleak and getting bleaker!"

"I can't listen to him!" Joey frowned,

"Why don't you hand me your rare Time Wizard now, your finished!" Espa told Joey,

"Joey, Hang in there!" A Female voice called and Jacob turned to see a teen with medium length brown hair and blue eyes standing there, he scanned her mind and found out her name was Téa Gardner. Following her was an old Man that Jacob recognised, Solomon Mutou, the one he had gifted the Millennium Puzzle to.

"Téa?" Joey asked,

"Tristan called from the hospital, he's watching the duel from the Internet with Serenity!" Téa Told Joey, "Your Sister wants you to know something Joey!"

"What is it?" Joey asked,

Téa Then moved into a Pose with her fingers showing a V, "You two are a team forever! And she believes in you so don't even think about giving up!"

"Enough Stalling, are you gunna quit or what Wheeler?" Espa asked,

"I don't think so!" Joey replied, stern faced,

"Really, Suit yourself!" Espa replied,

"That's right Joey, you can still win this duel, You just have to believe in yourself and the Heart-Of-The-Cards!" Solomon told Joey and Jacob smiled slightly remembering their duel, though Solomon lost, he showed great heart, and Jacob gifted him the Puzzle as a reward, hoping to have found the one to solve it, though it was a few years before.

"Roba, Check this out!" Joey called drawing his card, "The Magic card, Roulette Spider! Roulette Spider attach yourself to Jinzo!"

"Ah, What's that?" Espa asked, as a spider with an arrow point out of its behind clamped itself onto Jinzo's face, "Ah, What's the point of all this?"

"Playing Roulette Spider Is one of the riskiest moves in Duel monsters, it could destroy me, or win the duel for me, you see after I give up half of my life points!" Joey called,

Joey: 350

"Roulette Spider Blindfolds the strongest monster on the field and walks it to the centre!" Joey told Espa as a Giant Web appeared beneath Jinzo, "That's where it gets interesting!"

"What is that Web for Wheeler?" Espa asked,

"For a Guy with ESP, you ask a lot of Questions, that's the spin table, my spider will spin Jinzo round and around like a Giant wheel, when you tell it to stop, it will automatically attack whichever target it's pointing to!"

"Any Target?" Espa asked, Panic lacing his voice.

"Open your ears, Psycho boy, any target it could be me or you directly or any of the monsters on the field and since you've been so good at pilling up the attack points on your monster friend there whatever Jinzo points to will be destroyed instantly! Any prediction's Mr. ESP?" Joey asked,

"But….. I!" Espa tried to speak but couldn't

"Ready, Go Roulette Spider, spin now!" Joey called, and Jinzo started to spin, "Whatever it points to it destroys! What's the matter Fraud, to scared to tell it to stop?"

After a minute of Espa not chosing to stop Jinzo Joey asked, "What you waiting for?"

"JINZO, STOP!" Espa called, After another tense minute

Jinzo started to slow until it pointed directly at Reflect Bounder,

"Jinzo's pointing at my Reflect Bounder and if it attack's their both Doomed!" Espa stated,

Jinzo powered up his attack and sent it flying at Relect Bounder,

"Ah, Don't Reflect, you'll send his attack right back!" Espa called, "No you can't, if Jinzo's blast gets Reflected back their both gone!"

Reflect Bounder sent the attack back at Jinzo while it was destroyed, the attack then slammed into Jinzo and destroyed him,

"Too Late Roba, Both your monsters, are destroyed and your history!" Joey called

"No I had it won…. I….. you couldn't beat me…!" Espa stuttered,

"What do you think just happened?" Joey asked, "let me do the Math for you, you Psychic sneak! Jinzo started with 3200 points subtract Reflect Bounders 1700 points and you lose 1500 life points!"

Espa: 0

Jacob smiled and Walked off, determined to find the God's before Marik gets his hands on them.

* * *

It had been several hours and Jacob had nearly given up for the night, until he saw a figure at a coffee stand, he wore a long white and Red coat with a Black suit underneath, his Brown hair seemed to be combed into place and his cold Blue eyes reminded Jacob of Priest Seto back in his time.

He walked closer and felt it at once, the Spirit of Obelisk. He was in this duellists deck,

"I challenge you to a duel!" Jacob called to the figure,

"Hmm, Why would I waste my time on a pipsqueak like you?" Seto Kaiba asked,

"Hm, How about this then, if I defeat a pro Duellist in one turn, then I can face you for your God card?" Jacob asked, frowning, this man was almost as much of a fool a Pegasus,

"Huh, That sound's fair, there is a duellist that goes by the Name of Weevil Underwood, Beat him then we'll talk" Kaiba replied, as he pointed at a green haired duellist,

"Fine, I'll even beat him without losing any points" Jacob smiled, walking forward, he now stood before Weevil who turned and smiled,

"Want to duel Rookie?" Weevil asked,

"Fine, But when I squash you I'm going after an even bigger prize!" Jacob told him,

"Duel!" Weevil called and Jacob frowned, that was too common he decided to go for something no-one used,

"Get Your Game on Underwood!" Jacob called,

Weevil: 4000

Jacob: 4000

"I'll let you take the first move" Jacob smiled,

"How kind of you" Weevil told him, "Let see which of my presious Bugs you'll be facing first!"

"I have a feeling it will be the only bug I face!" Jacob replied,

"Hm, If you think you'll lose that badly, then you shouldn't challenge me!" Weevil sneered, "I summon my Flying Kamakiri #1!"

Attack: 1500

"I'll play a card face down!" Weevil called, "With that I'll end!"

"hm, Fine!" Jacob called, "I Draw!"

Jacob drew a card and making sure that Kaiba was watching he smiled,

"I play my field spell, The Magical Citadel of Endymion!" Jacob smiled,

"What does that do?" Weevil asked,

"You won't be around long enough to find out!" Jacob smiled,

"Now I play two card's face down!" Jacob smiled, "I activate my Hand Destruction!"

"What are you planning?" Weevil asked as they both discarded their hand and drew new cards,

"I now activate my two face down Monster Reborn's!" Jacob called, "I revive both my Neo Aqua Madour's!"

Defence: 3000

Defence: 3000

Citadel: 2

"I then send them both to the grave!" Jacob called, " With that I summon my most powerful monster, Rise up Sorcerer of Dark Magic!"

Attack: 3200.

"That's some monster for your first turn" Weevil frowned,

"I'm not done!" Jacob called, "I activate my Card of sanctity!"

With that Jacob drew six fresh cards and smiled, "I activate my Ancient Rules!"

"What?" Weevil asked,

"Which mean's I can summon another monster!" Jacob called, "Like My Dark Magician!"

Attack: 2500

Citidel: 3

"Now Dark Magician, Blast that Bug with your Dark Magic attack!" Jacob called as the Dark Magician blasted Weevil's monster and destroyed it.

Weevil: 3000

"Now My Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Jacob called, "End this Duel!"

The Sorcerer attacked Weevil and he was blasted backwards,

Weevil: 0

Jacob: 4000

"That's Game Underwood!" Jacob told him walking away,

"I met the condition's Kaiba, now we duel!" Jacob told him when he was close enough,

"Fine, I guess it'll be a way to pass the time" Kaiba closed his eyes smiling,

"Then Prepare to face someone who can counter your every move!" Jacob smiled, as they both readied themselves for a duel.

* * *

**And we are done!**

**So Next Chapter, Jacob will face Seto Kaiba…. **

**Title of the Next Chapter: The Dragon Vs. The Mage. **

**See you next time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4: Dragon Master Vs The Mage

**Back!  
And here it is Seto Kaiba Vs. The Undefeated Jacob**

**Chapter 4: Dragon Master Vs. The Mage**

* * *

"Get your Game on!" Jacob called activating his duel disk

"Hmm, this should be quick" Kaiba replied, activating his own duel disk

Kaiba: 4000

Jacob: 4000

"I'll take the first move!" Kaiba called, "And activate my White Paladin Ritual! Now I send one monster to the Grave and I get to summon My Paladin of White Dragon!"

Attack: 1900

"But he won't be around for long, because I activate his effect! By sending him to the grave I get to summon my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Kaiba smiled,

Attack: 3000

"Nice monster Kaiba, but nothing I can't handle" Jacob smiled,

"Maybe you could handle one…. But how about two?" Kaiba asked, "I activate Monster Reborn to Bring Back my Blue-Eyes White Dragon from the grave!"

Attack: 3000

"Now lets see you beat that Kid" Kaiba smiled,

"Ok Kaiba, here I come!" Jacob called, "I play two cards faced down and activate my Citidel of Endymion….. with that I end it there"

"Is that it? That's your big move?" Kaiba asked, "How Pathetic. I Draw, Now my White Dragon's will attack you directly!"

The Two white Dragon's charged there attacks and fired,

"Bad move Kaiba, I activate my Counter Trap, Mirror Force!" Jacob called, "And you know what that means, all of your Monsters are destroyed!"

Kaiba scowled as he removed the two white Dragons and sent them to the grave, "Fine, I summon Battle Ox in attack mode and end there"

"Thanks, Now for a master of Magic to take the field!" Jacob called, "I activate a spell card you'll know quite well Kaiba, Monster Reborn and with it I bring back your Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Attack: 3000

Citidel: 1

"Next up is My Ancient Rules Spell card, meaning My Dark Magician can come to play!" Jacob smiled,

Attack: 2500

Citidel: 2

"Now My Dark Magician, Dark Magic Attack!" Jacob called, the ball of dark energy slammed into Battle Ox and defeated it.

Kaiba: 3200

"Now my White Dragon Attack!" Jacob called, "White Lightning!"

Kaiba: 200

"You'll pay for using my White Dragon against me!" Kaiba scowled,

"Oh I don't think so Kaiba, you see I have two monsters and you have none, unless you can summon a monster with over 2800 Points, next turn you lose and your God Card is mine!" Jacob smiled,

"Hph, Try and take it" Kaiba scowled,

"I shall" Jacob nodded, "I end there!"

"Fine, My move!" Kaiba called, "I Activate Monster Reborn!"

Citidel: 3

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon Returned,

Attack: 3000

"Now you'll learn why you don't take my White Dragons from me!" Kaiba called, "I Activate my Pot of Greed!"

Citidel: 4

"So you get to draw a couple of cards, I have two monsters on the field, and by next turn I'll have wiped you out!" Jacob smiled,

"I Don't think so, I activate my Brain control!" Kaiba laughed darkly, "So I'll take back my White Dragon!"

Citidel: 5

"And at the end of the turn he's mine again!" Jacob smiled,

"Only if he's still on the field" Kaiba smiled and Jacob scowled,

"Now say hello to my spell, Polymerization!" Kaiba called, "To the Two White Dragon's on the field, with the one in my hand! Meaning you can now meet my most powerful creature! The BLUE-EYES ULTIMATE DRAGON!"

Citidel: 6

A Giant, three headed dragon appeared from behind him.

Attack: 4500

"Now its time for revenge, Dragon attack that Dark Magician with Neurone Blast Attack!" Kaiba called, almost half expecting Jacob to have trap face-down but at the attack slammed into the Dark Magician and destroyed him, he stood there calmly as if nothing had happened.

Jacob: 2000

"You played a Decent Game kid, but I'm in another league to you!" Kaiba laughed,

"Lets find out shall we?" Jacob asked, drawing a card and smiling, "Now it's time for one of my most powerful Spellcasters, I Give up the six tokens of my field spell, and I summon, My Endymion, the Master Magician!"

Attack: 2700

"Endymion may have a high attack, but he's nothing compare to my Dragon!" Kaiba smiled,

"That's true, but I can still activate his effect, giving me one spell card back from the grave, Namely, Monster Reborn!" Jacob called, "Which I think I'll use to re-summon my Dark Magician!"

Citidel: 1

Attack: 2500

"Next I'll lay a face down card!" Jacob smiled, "Then I'll activate the last card in my hand, The Card of Sanctity!"

Citidel: 2

"So you get to draw a fresh hand, not that it will do you much good" Kaiba shrugged as Jacob drew 6 cards,

"Next comes my Bond Between Teacher and Student spell card, meaning while Dark Magician is on the field, I can summon Dark Magician Girl in defence mode!"

Defence: 1700

Citidel: 3

"Now comes the fun part, I activate my Hand Distruction Spell, so we both toss our hands and draw afresh!" Jacob smiled, discarding his hand and drawing fresh while Kaiba did the same, "Now I'll activate my Ancient Rules to summon my Second Dark Magician!"

Attack: 2500

Citidel: 5

"Now To activate my Monster reborn, to revive my Neo Aqua Madour I sent to the grave with my Hand Distruction!" Jacob smiled,

Defence: 3000

"Now I send one Dark Magician and My Neo Aqua Madour to the grave to special summon my most powerful creature! The Sorcerer of Dark Magic!" Jacob smiled, summoning his ace,

Attack: 3200

"Next I think I'll play my pot of greed!" Jacob smiled, drawing two card's,

Citidel: 6

"Aren't you done yet?" Kaiba asked,

"Oh not yet" Jacob smiled, "I activate my face-down Monster Reborn, So guess who's making a comeback appearance, My Dark Magician!"

Citidel: 7

Attack: 2500

"But he's not going to be sticking around for long, because I activate a card from my hand known as, Sworn through light and darkness!" Jacob smiled, "So By giving up one Dark Magician, I can summon my Dark Magician of Chaos which I had in my grave from earlier on!"

Attack: 2800

Citidel: 8

"Now I set one card and pass it to you Kaiba, do your worst!" Jacob smiled,

"I always do" Kaiba smiled, "But now that you've got all your little monsters out, I think I'll destroy them all!"

"I Activate my Card of sancity to draw a fresh hand!" Kaiba sneered, "Now I activate My Defusion, so my Ultimate Dragon splits!"

BEWD1: 3000

BEWD2: 3000

BEWD3: 3000

"You want my Egyption God Card so bad, then you'll have to defeat it, I sacrifes….!" Kaiba started before the small KC emblem on his Jacket started flashing,

"Mr. Kaiba, we have a major situation here!" A voice called,

"What has happened now?" Kaiba asked,

"We've lost track of Yugi Muto's duel disk sir!" The Voice replied,

"How can you?" Kaiba asked,

"Sir, it's best if you come look at it" The Voice replied as a Helicopter appeared above the two duelists,

"Hmm, Looks like we'll have to finish this another day, I expect to see you in the battle city finals, then we can find out who the better duellist is" Kaiba smiled throwing Jacob a locator card,

"I'm not intrested in any Tournament Kaiba!" Jacob called, but Kaiba had already left, Jacob scowled and in a burst of Golden dust, he too disappeared.

* * *

**And Scene!**

**Hope you enjoyed, Next chapter: Arkana Vs. Yami! **


End file.
